


At the point of a spear

by fabricdragon



Series: An Avengers Blood [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Character Turned Into Vampire, Developing Relationship, Memories, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Phil Coulson died at the point of Loki's spear...that's where things change.(This is a WIP and as such i CANNOT tag it completely because things can and will change.  I hope to get back to this soon, but needed to get the first chapter out before i lost it)





	At the point of a spear

When Loki put the sharp metal blade through his chest, Coulson realized he had gotten sloppy. It had been years since anyone could get the drop on him, a decade at least since anyone had outmaneuvered him this badly in hand to hand combat. As he fought sleep to see Director Fury staring aghast at him, he remembered…

 ~

Everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. thought Phil Coulson was the perfect handler for people like Hawkeye.  No matter what kind of strange situations they ended up in, he was able to handle it.  Clint Barton had gone through a number of handlers before him, but Phil didn’t seem to have any trouble with him. Apparently with Coulson, Hawkeye was an angel.

…

A knife embedded itself into the wall next to Coulson’s ear.

“Did you need to speak to me, agent Barton?” Coulson continued getting the files out of the cabinet as though nothing had happened, “Or were you making a commentary on the never ending paperwork.”

“I could be trying to kill you!” Barton’s voice was tense and angry.

“You wouldn’t have missed.” He said pleasantly, sitting down with the file behind the desk. “So what’s bothering you?”

He slumped against the wall and talked; about the isolation, the stress, the regulations.  He talked about how useless he felt not being allowed to do anything meaningful.   Phil listened, looked down at a mission that was supposed to go to one of the more usual teams, and made a decision.

“Ok, you can back me up when I meet this new contact.”  After all, it was a simple meeting, what could go wrong…

…

Coulson checked himself out of the hospital against medical advice, and had his report on the director’s desk the next day. ‘Innovative, quick thinking and able to improvise in the field’ replaced the terms most handlers used like ‘maverick, unpredictable, and unable to follow orders’.  Agent Coulson recommended that Clint Barton be assigned to the cases that ordinary agents were unprepared for, where an ability to improvise when everything went wrong was an asset.

And it worked.  It worked beautifully.

Coulson loved watching Hawkeye work.  He needed discipline and structure to be effective, but he had a unique way of handling things that  allowed him to see solutions no one else could.

Coulson started out fond of him, and Clint soaked up affection like  it was rain on parched earth.  He mis trusted it at first, and then when he believed it? his loyalty was incredible…

Coulson would never have expected to get such loyalty as a gift… and it gave Clint Barton a place in his heart that he didn’t know he had anymore.

~

“you have heart.”

That sentence and a glowing spear had stolen him away.

And Coulson had been so certain that he was faster, that he could predict the man, that he could see doubt and hesitation…

He had. He’d seen it…

 


End file.
